


Your Sweater

by mrsbarneswillseeyounow



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), Hozier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbarneswillseeyounow/pseuds/mrsbarneswillseeyounow
Summary: A busy holiday season and the one thing I want to do is spend it with my baby Andrew....in his favorite black turtle neck sweater
Relationships: fiance - Relationship





	Your Sweater

“Happy holidays baby” texted Andrew  
as I was dancing to Mantra by Troyboi in the kitchen at Andrew’s house, making his favorite Steak and angel hair pasta with a side of yams and cornbread made by yours truly and yes we’ve been together for a few years and I’m now his fiancé ( last time when I went to his concert in San Diego and we made it official to his fans, and we had some alone time before the last song and after the meet and greet he asked me to be his wife)

“Thank you my love, I can’t wait to see you” Andrew texted me as he was parking in the drive way of his home 

“ Good becomes have a surprise for you daddy” I texted Andrew while finishing up making our plates for his birthday dinner

“ oh really baby girl, I can’t wait “ Andrew texts me as he walked to the front door

click, turn, click doorknob clicked and opened, then I wiped my hands in the towel in the kitchen and sped ran a little to him, arms wide open

“ Happy Birthday Daddy Andy, I missed you”, I said to him as he picked me up and twirled me around a little and kissed me

“ Thank you baby and you’re wearing my black sweater, it looks good on you” Andrew says as he puts me down and starts to put away his travel bags( he has a few, been working his butt off in the studio, working on new music, I love it get to hear the stuff fans would hopefully dream of and I will convince him to put out an album his best unreleased songs)  
Then Andrew puts his arms around me as I bend down a little to pick up the small mess i made while cooking 

“Damn girl, looking pretty good tonight, you, you gotta man “ Andrew asked as I slowed smile and he stared looking at me up and down with a smirk on his face 

“Yeah his Name is Andrew and can kick yo ass too “ I say as he pins up against the side wall in the kitchen 

“Damn what a shame, I guess I can’t get no lovin’ I’ll be on my way” Andrew says as he let’s me go and walks away sad

“Daddy you’ll always get love from me” I said as he slow gets closer to my face then he says

“ I know baby girl and im grateful for you” Andrew says as he starts to kiss me

After dinner...which included wine 

Then he lifts his sweater up to see if I had anything under it 

“ Damn baby girl, no panties” Andrew said as he slowly put two fingers in my vagina and begin moving them back and forth 

And then I held on to him tight, then he stopped and licked his fingers 

“ Damn baby you taste 👅 good “ Andrew says as he picked you up over his left shoulder and put you on a nearby counter by the sink 

“ fuck daddy don’t stop, fuck my pussy up ” I say loudly as he continues to finger me over and over again the he rolled up the sleeves off white shirt with the blue open vest 

“ oh fuck yeah baby girl, Cum on my fingers baby girl, fuck you look so fucking good “ Andrew says as he fingers me faster as Entropy by Ark Patrol pays in the living room

“ oh fuck daddy, I’m gonna cum “ I said as my climax approaches 

“ fuck yes baby cum, cum all over my fingers baby” Andrew says as we make out on the counter top 

“ Oh Fuck Andy Oh Fuck !!!!!!” I screamed as my orgasm came over me, body moving frantically, pushing his fingers all the way in and slowly rising them over and over until my orgasm stopped 

“Happy birthday daddy” I say as he puts me down and I hand him a wipe  
“ baby you need to clean your fingers for dessert” I said 

“ no I’m good I have my dessert on my fingers “ Andrew said as he licked his fingers clean and kissed me


End file.
